Back for more
by Ellis200144
Summary: Past mechanic, Ellis McKinney finds himself trapped in a lost world with three people he don't know. After an infection outburst, he must work with his new "friends" and fight with the infection. However, when they head down and meet the infected they do not expect what they find... new mutated looking creatures of no human standards.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I woke up on a Friday morning at 8:30 AM to my alarm blaring at me from across the room. I swung my legs off the bed and put on my work clothes. I work as a mechanic working with my buddy Keith. We both own the business together. I wear a blue cap with a trucker hat symbol on it with black steel toe capped boots, jeans, a cream like shirt with Bull Shifters written on it with a logo. It used to be yellow but I've worn it so much that it's started to fade, but it's my favourite shirt. I tied my overalls to my waist.

I slowly walked to the alarm rubbing my eyes and bashed the top of the alarm to stop it from ringing

"Dam that alarm is so annoying, I guess that's why it's so good at waking me up."

I mumbled. I slowly walked down the stairs and looked at the T.V. I left it on last night and it's still on? I wonder to myself. The news was on so I decided to leave it on and make myself a coffee I put on the kettle and walked over to the couch and slouched on it watching the T.V. What I saw was not what I was expecting. There was an infection going on that was spreading fast over America. The News reporter said

"The infection that is spreading around is a mutating people and making them eat one another. It has already claimed over fifty thousand lives, however, the people who are dead come back to life to eat those who are living. It also seems they have no recollection of who they were as they seem to lose the interest of those they love, They just eat anyone who is "alive" and who they can get their hands on."

I suddenly sat up swiftly and quickly ran out the front door not even locking it. I that what is the point if people are going to come back alive dead? I jogged over to the place me and Kith work. Yet.

Why? People are all walking around like nothing is happening like they don't know? I ran into the garage and grabbed my crowbar and quickly scanned the room for anything else around that could help me. Nothing but some bolts and scrap parts for cars. Suddenly I heard it the screams of people, I rushed out of the garage and saw them things. I had no time to think me. Just ran. As fast as my legs could go I ran across the streets and over to a nearby hotel.

"HEY"

I heard someone yell at me I looked near the hotel I saw the woman who had been doing the T.V news reports holding a magnum. She is black wearing a pink shirt and jeans and a bit of jewellery as well. I noticed she had brown eyes and was a bit shorter than me as well, she must be around the age of twenty-five to thirty and close near her a black guy. He was taller than me and a bit fat. He all so had brown eyes and was holding a baseball bat he was wearing a t-shirt that would resemble someone being a coach and he was looked at the age of forty to forty-five.

"Hey come with us there is an Evac at the top of this hotel."

The girl spoke with a sweet sounding voice.

"Ok sure that makes sense"

I said in a quick voice. I looked behind me and saw someone else in a white suit. He shot one of them things with a loud thud the thing dropped to the ground

"HEY!"

He quickly turned to us and ran up to words us the girl explained to him about the Evac on the roof and he just replied

"Sure anything to get out of this shit city."

He had a white suit on with white pants with a blue button up shirt he looked rather fancy to be fair. He has grey eyes and was the tallest out of all of us and looks to be the age of thirty to thirty-five he put his pistol in his suit's pocket. We all entered the Hotel and went straight to the stairs and started to run up them.


	2. Chapter 1 The Burning Hotel

As I ran up the stairs trying to exit the hotels roof door, I hear a thundering noise of a helicopter taking off, we burst through the door and I see the helicopter take off.

"Damn it we just missed it." The guy in the white fancy suit said as we all started to pant in agony as our efforts climbing the 20 flights of stairs finally come crashing down on us.

"HEY! Come back we are still here, come back" I hear the others saying the same thing, the girl in the pink shirt and some other guy screaming "Hey come back. Aww heck he ain't coming back,"I say in a panicked but out of breath voice.

"Aww shit, they did not just leave us on this roof," The girl says in a panicked voice. They guy in the fancy suit replies

"Ok helicopters don't come back when you yell at them now we know that." I heard the guy with the white suit said.

"The dam Worley bird left without us," I say in a distressed voice.

"Ok one it's not a worry bird it's a helicopter two I don't like staying in buildings that are on fire."

"Oh there may be an Evac in the mall." The girl says in a questioning voice.

"HEY loud girl tonnes of fun. This building is on fire let's grab some weapon and let's get the hell out of here" He says with a bad attitude. "Damn he's bossy" I think to myself.

"I...I'm not..." The girl says in an annoyed voice putting her hand on her head and lowering it. "I am not loud"

"Looks like the whirlybird is heading to the mall across town." I said annoyed

"It's a helicopter a hellleeecccooopppttter you call that thing a whirlybird again" he walked up to me quickly with his fist behind him angrily, so I got kind paranoid and backed away "I'll beat you so hard you'll wish your sister never gave birth to you." The guy in the suit explains, as I just stand there for a moment thinking that's impossible.

"Look everyone calm down I live around here I know where the mall is at I can take you there"

I look at him and realise he's talking to alll of us

"Yes that sounds like a plan" I talk to the rest of the "team" and we all agreed so I grabbed my crowbar. Preparing for the worse situation.

As we walk down the flight of stairs and see a blue door. We stand outside the door for a minute and hear noises that don't sound natural. He guy in the fancy suit slowly opens the door. What we saw was horrifying. People. Just walking with holes in their face arms and legs hell everywhere. We already our weapons I readied mine because this looks like things you'd see in a video game.

"I hope you three know how to fight you don't look it," The guy said I saw him raise his gun I knew from this moment what we would have to do. Slowly pulling back the trigger, it glared at him but it was too late, the shot was lined up and soon his brain was scattered across the floor the rest of his body just fell to the ground with a loud thud. As the rest of them noticed us because of the loud gun fire. Two more came from the hallway we were facing he again shot one a couple of times and it dropped dead and the girl shot one bullet into the chest of the other zombie.

"Whaaaooo" The girl said in an excited voice. The man in the suit turns to her and looks at her with a funny expression.

"What give me a break it's the first time I've shot a gun" She said with a smile.

"uhh they smell worse dead" The guy with the fancy suit says putting his arm over his nose and mouth.

"Dude them zombies are real I knew them books were non-fiction" I said in a worried tone.

"you hear about them but until you see them..." The girl replies to me "Come on let's move."

"Search the rooms there could be something we could use." The other guy says as we walk over to the next door I see him walk into the room and then kill a zombie with his baseball bat I saw the blood splatter everywhere. I wipe the sweat of my hand onto my overalls. The rest of us walk inside the room and then see the man looking at a map.

"Hey guys new lands is the last city standing" I said in a distorted voice.

"I work for the news I heard about the city but I never thought it was this bad"The girl says in a distanced voice. I think we all had the same idea.

"We need to get to new Orland's" The guy says in a confident voice.

"All right sounds like a plan" the girl says with a slight glimpse of hope.

"Come on I haven't been to new lands since the dog's age this is going to be fun"

I say in an excited voice, as I turn around and exit the room. We walk down the hall with no more zombies in the way, however, I look at the ground and saw what seems more mutated than the rest that we just encountered "Hey look at this here" I say to the others.

"There were reports of things worse than zombies" she replies in a gentle tune.

"Hey you and news girl you make any sense of this? The other guy says.

"yes I can umm we are all screwed," she says in a not so jokingly like manner.

I look over to my left and see elevators so I walk up to them and press the button.

"Damn elevators are out" I say in an annoyed tone we are going to have to walk down this whole building aint we? I think to myself.

"So that's why I'm feeling so goddamn lucky" the guy in the fancy suit replies.

We walk some more down the hallway.

"Hey this way" the guy shouts walking down the hall. I see a blocked path and suddenly it explodes with fire the guy was stumbled backwards towards us I grabbed his back to stop him from falling to the floor.

"You ok man?" I ask in a worried tone. "Yes I'm fine let's keep moving" he growls.

"ok" I look over to the right side of me glaring at a blue door that was covered in speckles of patched blood all over it "this way I say looking at the door"

We all enter the room and the guy in the white suit. I take a minute to think of what just happened. I feel my heart racing like a rabid horse banging on my chest. I backed up against the wall and fell to my knees. Suddenly I hear a noise that sounds like a splurging noise someone violently burping .

"Hey you guys hear that" I say quickly scrambling to my feet. "That does not sound like a happy noise" I say with a shake in my voice.

"Come on come on let's move" the woman says impatiently. I turn right slowly and see the man at the window with his bat ready to swing. I see him swiftly swing his bat into the window and it shatters into a thousand pieces of shards.

"We can get around the fire out here on this ledge" he says hesitantly "shit"

He starts to walk across the ledge very circusy and carefully. He is followed by the woman and then I begin to walk across the ledge and begin to see what he was talking about. I look to the right of me I see a tremendous drop looking down the other floor below us was on fire the flames licking the walls and burning everything. I started to shake off the sheer sort of happening to walk through the fire and from looking down I was getting sick. I looked up quickly to see a zombie on fire and it comes smashing out the window next to us and swiftly falls off the ledge. Shards of glass shatter over the ground and air I quickly put my hands and arms over my face I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my left arm.

"Ow shit" I yelped putting my hands over my face to cover me from the hot and burning flames of smoke pouring in my face. I walk blindly over to the side "I hope I don't fall off" I whisper to myself

using my voice to calm me down. I hear a shatter of glass again and look to the side of me the guy had smashed the window and was looking intently inside

"check the rooms" he says while walking inside makes sense I think I walk with the girl as she smashes the window in front of us with a loud smack with her magnum

in here" she says walking into the room. I follow her and we both look around the room

"no zombies in here" I say with a sigh of relief. Suddenly we hear a smash over to the left of us.

"Keep searching this room ill check it out" She says with a quick voice

"ok be careful" I say to her. As she runs out the room I look around the room some more and see a door to my left which is where the noise came from the smashing glass. I slowly opened the door to see a massive zombie-like creature standing there and then starts to waddle towards the girl and the guy in the suit.

"OH GOD KILL IT" I scream as I run at it smashing my crowbar into its stomach I suddenly feel a force as me pushed back and knocked near a wall what the? I notice I'm covered in this green like substance "aww this stuff sucks" I say in a disgustingly toned voice "and it stinks"

I hear the others screaming something but I can't hear them with or see them much over the stuff that is on me

"Wh- t- f-" I sorta heard the guy says next to me as he entered the room. Suddenly I hear a bunch of noises coming from all around us. I quickly wiped off the slimy stuff out of my eyes as much as I could and I heard loud noises echoing through the air.

"AW SHIT THEY'RE COMING!" as she continues to shot her gun. I soon see what she means as a massive hoard of them things keep running at us like the wave of fire from before. I readied my crowbar and one ran right to me I swiftly struck it in the face and blood went all over my shirt and face.

"Aw nasty" I said in an annoyed voice. "Ok…..ok they're all dead." i said. I could smell them they smell like rotting flesh and drying up blood.

"Aww this smell. I'm with the other guy here they stick when they are dead." I looked at the man with the suit on and he just gives a sarcastic smile at me.

I look at his back and see a first aid kit on his back.

"Hey, nice job man where did you find that?" I asked.

"Under the bed, in the room, we were fighting in when the hoarded come at us." he says quickly almost growling at me like earlier. We all walked down the hallway. We turn the corner to see an open lit up elevator

"Hey let's go in there" I said excitedly now hoping everyone would agree so we wouldn't have to go down the next couple of flights of stairs again.

"yeah I agree with him on this one" said the girl standing next to me.

We all walked into the elevator and I pressed the button to the first floor. I sighed.

"Holy shit man this dam zombie apocalypse" I cried. I slowly leaned against the elevator door and started to shake.

"Hey calm down what's your name?" The big guy said slowly lowering his baseball bat to the floor.

"Ellis…..my name's Ellis. And you?" I turned and looked at the girl who was trying to reload her magnum at the time.

"Oh me? Sorry my names Rochelle I work for the news station well….. Worked. I was producing a segment on the news about everyone evacuating the city to the mall across town."

"Well if everyone was evacuating who was watching the news?"

"Huh I guess my boss didn't think about that." She exclaimed in an annoyed tone

"Yeah bosses are shitheads." She just smiled at me and turned to the guy with the white suit and

"What's your name?" She said in a concerning manner.

"Names nick don't be learning it I won't be around for long."

"I think we should stay together for a little while longer at least ok nick?" I heard Coach Say in an annoyed voice. I looked at Nick and he just rolls his eyes and pulls out his clip from his pistol and starts to reload it. What a douche. The Elevator suddenly stops at the bottom of the hotel and the doors just open. Suddenly the room we are in just fills with smoke. We all start coughing I put my hand over my mouth to stop the smoke from going into my mouth.

"OK LET'S GO" I hear coach yell as he starts to run out of the door. I see Nick just grab his arm

"Smoke means fire Coach we need to be careful no running off."

I slowly walk out of the elevator and see that the whole place is on fire around the walls

"HOLY SHIT! This place is burning up fast" I quickly say.

The heat in the room was unbearable. The smell of burning chemicals burned my nose I see the others wall next to me covering their mouths with their arms.

"We need to move." Coach said in a concerned voice. We walked around the fire in the lobby slowly we walked into the kitchen and saw a zombie in a hazmat suit

"Holy shit now they are fireproof?" I said pointing at the zombie. I saw nick just smile and line up hit pistol at the zombie the next thing I saw was the zombie falling to the ground

"OW nick can you not shoot that near my ear?" I see Couch say in an annoyed voice he was holding his left ear. I noticed our path was blocked by the fire. I looked to my left and saw that the table was our only option to climb over. I walked over to the metal counter and put my hand on it its warm I look back to the others and put my hand and wave my hand for them to come forward. I put my left foot on the counter and shuffle over the desk and I look around while I waited for the other to come over the desk. Nothing but fire. The sweat was dripping from my head from the amount of time we were spending near the fire. The others slide over the counter with some difficulty.

"The heat is getting to us all now." I sighed we navigated our way around the kitchen we found the entrance to the hotel had been made into a safe room by the CEDA.

"Hey everybody get in!" I heard coach shout. I was just glad to be out of the hotel that was on fire since this part of the hotel was outside because the main lobby was separated by this outside part. We all rushed into the safe room and quickly closed the door. I saw the metal bar on the ground and a hook on the door. I picked up the bar and slotted it across the door, I smiled as it fit perfectly making sure no one from the outside could open it. Meaning none of them things could get in. I slowly turned smiling to the others and walked over to Coach.

"Can we rest for a while in here?" I pleaded to him.

"I don't see why we can't" he shrugged and turned around. I looked around the safe room and saw that there were plants in here. I walked over to the table it was set out like one of those store tables. I looked underneath the counter and searched around and saw that there was some sort of needle. I picked it up and read it's an adrenaline shot. I continue to read It says it gives a boost in senses and speed for about forty seconds to one minute but it says the effects of it can vary between person to person. Suddenly I hear Coach scream.

MOTHER F- There are guns here." Nick just looks up and quickly walks over to coach and looks at them

"Hmm two chrome shotguns and two silent machine guns"

"How the heck do you know what guns these are?"

"I know a lot about guns don't ask me how though." I saw Rochelle role out some sleeping Bags from underneath the counter

"We should only sleep for two hours guys, we still want to have the daylight when we go out." Coach said looking at us all I restlessly went into the sleeping bag and closed my eyes. I suddenly wake up to coach shaking me and told me to wake up that we are leaving. I quickly got out of the sleeping bag and We walk over to the guns Nick and Rochelle took the sub-machineguns, leaving me and Coach with the chrome shotguns "aw this reminds me my buddy Keith tried camping on top of a building once he was shooting crows but the police was to busy tear gassing him to ask what he was doing up there. He screamed for an entire year every single time he opened his eyes. At first it was funny then it just got funny again oww man."

Nick looked at me and grumbled he wasn't amused.


	3. Chapter 2 Ghost Town

As we walked out the door I saw that Nick had already cleared out the area outside the door from the zombies. "Nice work Nick" I said as I turned to look at him. He just looked at me and sighed, we walked farther down the street. We were walking pretty slowly we were still quite exhausted from the smoke in the hotel. "Hey! I recognise this place there is a gun store on to the way to the mall."

"Sounds like a good place to stop" Rochelle said in an excited voice as she walked from behind us.

"Huh It's about time Savannah had its uses." Nick said smiling at us

"I don't think I like your attitude Nick." coach said at him with an annoyed voice.

"Ah whatever"

I watched nick as we walked feather down the streets. We looked as the road was blocked by a big chain linked fence. Nick walked over to the police car that was parked next to the chain linked fence, He then took his pistol and bashed the back of it against the window of the car. He put his hand to the lock and unlocked the door. He then opened the door which made a small creek.

"Hey nick man what are you doing?" I asked him looking around us to make sure there was no zombies coming.

"Well police carry guns the ones I'm using so..." He then pulls out 3 mags from the police officer's car and closed the door. He then slid them into his pocket and looked to the side and saw a door. He creeped over to the door. "Wait hold up." suddenly putting his ear to the door

"It's a crying girl" I said with a hint of fear. I looked at the door in suspense as nick opened the door.

"Maybe she's alive in there" Rochelle said in a hopeful voice. Nick quickly closed the door and shook his head. I knew what he meant, she was not alive. I quickly wondered why he didn't shoot her he has a good shot. I saw him back up from the door.

"Nick what's wrong?" Coach turned to him and said

"S...sh…she's not like the others"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters she has….WHAT THE!" I see Rochelle shoot the zombie in the head. Suddenly the zombie runs out of the door with this loud screech with her hands out. It kinda looked like she wanted to give you a hug. Rochelle just drops her magnum from her hands.

"OH SHIT SHOOT HER!" She screamed. I see Rochelle book it up the streets with the zombie coon chasing her I hit the zombie with my crowbar she didn't care about me she just shoved me aside with tremendous force Coach stopped me from falling to the ground, as Nick shot 3 rounds into the zombies head. I looked as the zombie falls to the ground. With a load screeash.

"Holy shit I shot her in the head three times and Rochelle shot her in the head with a magnum" nick was gripping the chain fence.

"I hit her in the chest with my crowbar she didn't seem to be interested in me though she just wanted Rochelle who originally shot her."

"No Ellis that's not the point you DIE when you take a shot to the head not continue to run."

I just looked to the side of coach and walled over to him and looked on the ground to pick up Rochelle's magnum. I picked it up as Rochelle walked back down the streets back to the zombie. I saw her crouch down onto the floor as she looked I saw her look at the hands and she shook her head. She walked back up to me and I put my hand out to her with the magnum in my hand she was panting hard tough.

"Thanks Ellis, I've never ran that quickly in my life. Oh and nick thanks but look at her claws if she had of got me she would have done some serious damage to me or worse." She said looking back at the zombie. I looked at the zombie she had grey hair her claws were huge about 32 centimetres long.

"Witch" I heard nick say

"Excuse me!" Rochelle said with an annoyed voice

"No I didn't mean you Ro I meant let's call it a witch if there is any more of them that is." I heard Ro just sigh and walk through the door.

"let's head down guys we have a lot of walking to do still" I groaned we headed down the stairs and down out below the streets of where we just were.

"We were on a street that was a bridge?" Rochelle uttered confused as she scratched her head

"Hey Coach do you know how much ammo we have for the shotguns?" I wondered

"Ummm what ever you have in your clip dude I don't know" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Oh for crying out loud Ellis come here" I saw Nick with his hand out asking for the shotgun.

"Look this is the trigger."

"I know that I need to know how to unload it and reload it."

"I was getting to that Ellis. Anyway you pull this back and then slide out the shells like this seems you have 5 rounds in it make them count."

"Ah OK I've got it"

"Hmmm I've got 6 in mine." Coach butted in.

"I'm on my last magnum clip and have one clip for my silenced machinegun" Rochelle exclaimed.

"Ok ok let's keep moving" I heard coach say as he walked in front of us.

We walked underneath the road I heard a zombie scream behind Rochelle. I quickly ran at the zombie and shoved my crowbar through its skull by driving it through its eye. I looked at it as it fell to the ground I got on one knee and grabbed the part of the crowbar that was still remaining out of the skull of the zombie. I used both of my hands and managed to barely slide it off.

"Aww Jesus it stinks" I said as I backed away "and my crowbar is covered in muck." Nick just looked and smiled and quickly looked away. Rochelle looked behind her and looked at the zombie that I had just killed.

"Oh geez I didn't even see him behind me" she the then turned to look at me "Thanks Ellis I owe you one."

"It's no problem Ro."

I looked ahead and saw that we were just coming out from underneath the bridge. We walked over a road barrier onto some grass and onto another part of the road. I looked around and saw that Nick was climbing a dumpster that was filled with rock and rubble and over to the other side of the street I looked over next to him and saw a massive green fence that separated the both sides of the roads. I sighed ad Coach and Rochelle climbed up the dumpster with me following them. Nick had stopped at the top and was putting his finger to his mouth ushering us to be quiet. He pointed over to the part where if we had climbed down. I looked and my face turned into a complete mess. There was lots of them. Roaming around and moaning like they don't have a care in the world. Nick pulled his submachine gun out and looked at us all and nodded for us to pull ours out to

"This is going to take all four of us." He whispered I took my shotgun out as did Coach and Rochelle took her machinegun out as well. "Hey Coach, Ellis only shoot yours when they get close to us your guns are more effective at short range. Nick smiled He started shooting at them surprisingly head shooting most of them. Rochelle was shooting them as well but was missing quite a bit. I looked as one started to climb the dumpster. I took my shotgun and aligned it to its face….I pulled the trigger. My arm jolted upwards from the recoil of the gun.

"Geez this thing packs a punch"

"At least they're all dead" Nick said as he pulled out his mag and looked inside it. "Shit it's empty" I walked forward and put my hand on the cold hard surface of the metal, as I shifted my body And leaped over the dumpster onto the other side. The others followed suite behind me.

"Over there guys" I looked at Coach who was pointing at a door that was up some stairs. We walked up the stairs and to the door, Nick slowly opened the door as he pulled his pistol out with his right hand.

"It's clear." Suddenly I felt something pulling me away from everyone back to the steps The railing stopped me from going any further." Aw.. s…..so..me thing is dra…ing…me. I looked at my throat and saw that there was some sort of tongue pulling me and choking me.

"ELLIS!" I could hear Nick shout my name as I closed my eyes because of the pain. "HEY OVERALLS!" I slowly opened my eyes. I had a massive headache. I was sitting down leaned against the wall.

"Aww what happened?" I slurred.

"Something got you it choked you out" I heard nick chuckle. "Strange thing is though when I killed it made a big cloud of green smoke." Nick said in a confused voice

"You killed it Nick? Thanks man." I tried to get up putting my hand against the wall, but I quickly fell down against the wall. "Damn it," I yelped. I looked up and I saw coach with his hand extended to me. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up from the ground. I smiled at him I tried to walk but stumbled and was about to fall but Coach shifted over and cached me and put my arm around his shoulder. "Thanks Coach."

"Don't thank me yet." Coach helped me walk my headache was making my head pound. Rochelle and Nick walked up the stairs while Coach was helping me up the stairs. I could feel my ankle strain as I waddled up the stairs. We got to the top of the stairs. I just fell onto the floor by sliding against the wall.

"Hey look in the trunk" I looked over to Coach and Rochelle opened a green box that was left there by CEDA.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rochelle picked up a glass bottle of some sort. It had the hazard symbol all over it. "Is this a bottle of puke?" Rochelle said passing the jar to Nick.

I saw Nick sniff the bottle, " AW this Is puke from the Boomer."

"A jar is no place for bodily functions." I said trying to get a word out as I hold my ankle.

"Ok Coach Rochelle go out onto that balcony and see if you can spot some things we will be out in a second." Nick said passing the puke to me. I look as Coach and Ro just walk out the room.

"umm Nick what are you doing?" I see Nick pull the First-aid kit from his back.

"I'm sorting out that wound it's going to slow us down. I don't know why you didn't say anything about it back at the hotel when the glass got stuck in your ankle. If you had of let me" He paused. I saw take off my boot and lift up my jeans a little. "Yup as I suspected the glass stuck at the top of your ankle has digged in then all the running and climbing you have been doing that it's become this bad." He pulls out a small bottle of liquid. I looked at him as if to say that's going to hurt. He just Fround at me. "Don't worry I've done this before however if this had have been any deeper you would have been done walking for a few days." He quickly put his hand on the glass and pulled it out.

"AHH SHIT!" I looked away as he simultaneously poured the liquid onto the wound and then pulled out a bandage out of his first aid kit and then wrapped it around the wound. I uttered another curse word as he did. "that should stop the bleeding, but the swelling won't go down till a bit latter. Oh and just to let you know if you had have let me do this sooner this wouldn't have been as painful." He chuckled as he said those last words and looked into the first aid kit that was now empty.

"Well Thanks for the help Nick" I said putting on my boot and tying it back on. I pot back up and noticed that my ankle wasn't as painful as it was before. Is he a doctor I thort. We walked out to Ro and Coach and they were at the bottom of the balcony. The pointed at a But that was underneath the balcony. And a wide part of the railing was bent out ward. We walked over to the bus. Nick jumped down with little ease however he turned to me just as I was about to jump and shook his head.

"I don't want to but" he sighed "i'll catch you" he said as he put his arms out.

"Nick it's not much of a drop only like 6 feet" I said again about to jump down.

"We can't risk your ankle breaking so just do it." I sighed and I droped. I landed in his arms fine but his foot slipped and we both started to fall to the ground on the streets. I closed my eyes ready for the impact of the hard concrete below.

"I've got you" I opened my eyes quickly to see why I didn't hit the ground. Couch had caught me. I looked to the side of me as Nick had done a barrel roll onto the floor and quickly stood back up.

"Wow your flexible" Rochelle giggled.

"You're jump was off" I looked as Nick his face said it all, he was pissed. Really fucking pissed. He then pulled out his pistol at me and shot his gun. I looked behind me as a zombie fell to the ground. Coach put my legs down to the ground and I got back onto my feet.

"Shit thanks, and sorry about the whole falling thing I think my balance is still of with my ankle and this headache I have."

"Whatever let's just keep going." Nick growled furiously. I nodded at Nick as we all walked down the street. Nick saw another police car. I saw him as he tried to get into it. "Well that's amusing reinforced windows." He quickly gave up and we walked to a set of stairs that let us up to a small opening that allowed us to get off the streets. We walked along this very long corridor. There was a chain linked fence around the entire corridor. The sun was still up but we had about 5 hours left of it. I saw the gun store through the fence.

"Hey look the gun store!" I looked and saw the stares and ushered the others to come Nick was in front of me as I saw a zombie with one big arm "BIG ARM!" Nick quickly looked in front of him and saw it. But it was too late it charged at him with a lot of speed. It was running at me with Nick in his grasp. I redyed my crowbar and swung it at the things head. It hit as he dropped Nick and died on the floor.

I put my hand out to Nick to help him up "I'm fine" he said getting himself up. I looked at my crowbar It looked bloody and beaten but was still useable.

"What was that anyway?" Nick was looking at the corpse of the zombie annoyed.

" I think they call them chargers." Rochelle said looking at the corpse.

"Lets just keep going guys the gun store is just down there." Coach took the lead and we all slowly walked down the stairs. We got to the gun store and looked at the door.

We all looked at each other in despair the look plastered all of our faces. Was it going to be empty with no guns or full of guns. I crept my hand to the door handle and twisted it.


End file.
